Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many companies or organizations make use of computers in a variety of ways, including using computer systems to perform marketing activities.
Many organizations perform marketing activities that attempt to identify leads (or prospects). The leads are individuals or organizations that are identified as being likely to buy the goods or services of the organization that is performing the marketing activities. For instance, the leads can be scored, based on certain parameters, and the higher scoring leads (or prospects) can be identified as a market segment to which the organization may direct certain marketing activities.
Some marketing campaigns can become very complex. Often, multiple different types of marketing actions are attempted, and they may vary across different communication channels. For instance, the actions can include emails, phone calls, social network actions and others. The marketing organization may also wish to manage the marketing activities to ensure that the marketing message is consistent, across all touch points (such as e-mail, social networks, on-line touch points on the company's website, mobile communications, etc.). In addition, as the number of prospects grows, it can be very difficult to perform follow ups with those prospects.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.